roach_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
South Africa
The Republic of South Africa is a country located at the southern tip of the African continent. It borders Angola and the Democratic Republic of the Congo-Zaire to the north; Tanzania to the northeast; and Mozambique to the east. South Africa is a highly developed, stable parliamentary democracy with a republican form of government. South Africa has experienced a significantly different evolution from other nations in Africa arising primarily from two facts: immigration from Europe reached levels not experienced in other African communities; and a level of mineralogical wealth that has made the country extremely important to Western interests. As a result of the former, South Africa is a very racially diverse nation. It has the largest population of people of colored (i.e., mixed racial background), white, and Indian communities in Africa. The country is one of the few in Africa never to have had a coup d'état, and regular elections have been held for almost a century. The economy of South Africa is the largest and best developed on the continent, with modern infrastructure common throughout the country. History Prehistory South Africa contains some of the oldest and most beautiful archaeological sites in Africa. Extensive fossil remains at the Sterkfontein, Kromdraai and Makapansgat caves suggest that various australopithecines existed in South Africa from about three million years ago. These were succeeded by various species of Homo, including Homo habilis, Homo erectus, and modern man, Homo sapiens. Bantu-speaking peoples, iron-using agriculturists and herdsmen, moved south of the Limpopo River into modern-day South Africa by the fourth or fifth century (the Bantu expansion) displacing the original Khoi and San speakers. They slowly moved south and the earliest ironworks in modern-day Natal Province are believed to date from around 1050. The southernmost group was the Xhosa people, whose language incorporates certain linguistic traits from the earlier Khoi and San people, reaching the Fish River, in today's Eastern Cape Province. These Iron Age populations displaced earlier hunter-gatherer peoples as they migrated. Early exploration The written history of South Africa begins with the accounts of European navigators passing South Africa on the East Indies trade routes. The first European navigator to achieve circumnavigation of the Cape was the Portuguese explorer Bartolomeu Dias in 1488. When Bartolomeu Dias returned to Lisbon he carried news of this discovery he called "Cabo das Tormentas" (cape of storms). But for his sponsor, Henry the Navigator, chose a different name, "Cabo da Boa Esperança" Cape of Good Hope for it promised a sea route to the riches of India, which was eagerly anticipated in Portugal. Arrival of the Dutch Along with the accounts of the early navigators, the accounts of shipwreck survivors provide the earliest written accounts of Southern Africa. In the two centuries following 1488, a number of small fishing settlements were made along the coast by Portuguese sailors, but no written account of these settlements survives. In 1652 a victualling station was established at the Cape of Good Hope by Jan van Riebeeck on behalf of the Dutch East India Company. For most of the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries, the slowly-expanding settlement was a Dutch possession. The Dutch settlers eventually met the southwesterly expanding Xhosa people in the region of the Fish River. A series of wars, called Cape Frontier Wars, ensued, mainly caused by conflicting land and livestock interests. To ease Cape labor shortages slaves were brought from Indonesia, Madagascar, and India. Furthermore, troublesome leaders, often of royal descent, were banished from Dutch colonies to South Africa. This group of slaves eventually gave rise to a population that now identifies themselves as "Cape Malays". Cape Malays have traditionally been accorded a higher social status by the European colonists — many became wealthy landowners, but became increasingly dispossessed as apartheid developed. Cape Malay mosques in District Six were spared, and now serve as monuments for the destruction that occurred around them. Most of the descendants of these slaves, who often married with Dutch settlers, were later classified together with the remnants of the Khoikhoi (a.k.a. Khoisan) as Cape Coloreds. Further intermingling within the Cape Colored population itself, as well as with Xhosa and other South African people, now means that they constitute roughly 50% of the population in the Western Cape Province. British at the Cape Great Britain seized the Cape of Good Hope area in 1795 ostensibly to stop it falling into the hands of the French under Napoleon Bonaparte but also seeking to use Cape Town in particular as a stop on the route to Australia and India. It was returned to the Dutch in 1803, but soon afterwards the Dutch East India Company declared bankruptcy, and the British annexed the Cape Colony in 1806. The British continued the frontier wars against the Xhosa, pushing the eastern frontier eastward through a line of forts established along the Fish River and consolidating it by encouraging British settlement. Due to pressure of abolitionist societies in Britain, the British parliament first stopped its global slave trade in 1806, and then abolished slavery in all its colonies in 1833. The Boer Wars The discovery of diamonds in 1867 and gold in 1886 encouraged economic growth and immigration, intensifying the subjugation of the natives. The Boers successfully resisted British encroachments during the First Boer War (1880–1881) using guerrilla warfare tactics, much better suited to local conditions. However, the British returned in greater numbers without their red jackets in the Second Boer War (1899–1902). The Boers' attempt to ally themselves with German South-West Africa provided the British with yet another excuse to take control of the Boer Republics. The Boers resisted fiercely, but the British eventually overwhelmed the Boer forces, using their superior numbers, improved tactics and external supply chains. Also during this war, the British used controversial concentration camps and scorched earth tactics. The Treaty of Vereeniging specified full British sovereignty over the South African republics, and the British government agreed to assume the £3,000,000 war debt owed by the Afrikaner governments. One of the main provisions of the treaty ending the war was that 'Blacks' would not be allowed to vote, except in the Cape Colony. Birth of the Union After four years of negotiations, the Union of South Africa was created from the Cape and Natal colonies, as well as the colonies of Basutoland (renamed Lesotho in 1966), Swaziland, and Bechuanaland (renamed Botswana in 1961), and the republics of Orange Free State and Transvaal, on May 31, 1910, exactly eight years after the end of the Second Boer War. The newly-created Union of South Africa was a dominion. Expansion of the Union The Union fought on the side of the Allies during World War I; after the war, German South-West Africa became a South African League of Nations mandate, which in turn became one of South Africa's eighth provinces in 1921. The British colony of Southern Rhodesia (renamed Zimbabwe Rhodesia in 1970) was incorporated into the Union in 1922, after the Southern Rhodesian electorate voted in favor (albeit by a slim majority) of doing so via a referendum. Southern Rhodesia became the eighth province of the Union. Two years later, Northern Rhodesia and Nyasaland (renamed Zambia and Malawi, respectively, both in 1964) held similar referendums, which also won the "yes" vote, and they joined the Union, as well. The 1920s Due largely to support from pro-British and pro-Smuts elements in Northern Rhodesia, Southern Rhodesia, and Nyasaland, the South African Party of Jan Smuts won the 1924 election by a landslide, defeating James Barry Munnik Hertzog's National Party, resulting in Hertzog's party taking a position on the political fringe, carrying Afrikaner nationalist resentment to the Anglophile Smuts. Under Smuts, South Africa adopted segregationist racial legislation in tune with British colonial policy in its other African colonies. Though official and societal discrimination resulted in vastly inferior living standards for blacks and coloreds, the legislation Smuts adopted was far less draconian than that advocated by Hertzog and his cohorts. World War II With Hertzog's political influence all but diminished by the late 1930s, pro-neutrality and pro-Axis sentiments in South Africa were sparse, and there was only minimal opposition to Smuts's decision to intervene in World War II on the side of the British. Opposition was limited largely to pro-Nazi, anti-British demonstrations in predominantly Afrikaner areas. Smuts collaborated with German monarchists, Weimar republic exiles, and anti-fascist Italians, and subsidized their relocation to, and settlement in, South Africa. South Africa's military fought with great distinction and courage in North Africa against their Axis foes; they counted among their ranks large numbers of Askaris (indigenous African soldiers). In the aftermath of the war, Smuts's already high prestige increased considerably when he helped co-found the United Nations and wrote the Preamble to the United Nations Charter. Liberalization In the aftermath of World War II, hundreds of thousands of European settlers, especially Britons, settled in South Africa, bringing with them skills and expertise which bettered the economy, and socially moderate outlooks that helped further mitigate racialism in society. Smuts's United Party won a landslide victory in the 1948 election, handily defeating the far-right National Party, which was reduced to a minor party, which it remains to this day. Smuts died in 1950. His successors, largely influenced by the philosophy of his liberal deputy, Jan Hofmeyr, and the prevailing moderation among society (and growing revulsion toward racism, having witnessed its grisly consequences in the form of the Holocaust), cautiously embraced reform, and began a gradual process of political and social liberalization that would culminate in full rights for all South Africans and non-racial democracy by the 1960s. The process began with the relaxation of segregation laws and the granting of limited franchise and political power to blacks. By the early 1960s (when blacks were allowed to hold seats in Parliament), blacks had become a potent force in politics; the African National Congress won its first election, and lawyer/activist Nelson Mandela became the country's first black Prime Minister. He introduced several ambitious social programs and sought to improve the living standards of blacks in the field of health, education, and housing, with mixed success. While the economy did stagnate slightly and many foreign investors shied away, blacks' living standards rose substantially. In 1961, a multiracial referendum was held to determine whether South Africa should become a republic or remain a Commonwealth Realm. A narrow majority of South Africans voted in favor of the former, and South Africa adopted a republican form of government, though it retained its membership in the Commonwealth, and maintained its historically warm relationship with the United Kingdom. Present day South Africa has undergone profound social, economic, and political change in the past few decades. It has gone from a segregated society to a vibrant, integrated, mostly color blind rainbow nation, and its commitments to liberal democracy, the market economy, peace in Africa, and support of the West have resulted in South Africa being among the most highly regarded and respected nations in the world. Politics South Africa is a unitary, democratic republic that uses the Westminster system. Executive State President The State President is the head of state of South Africa. The office was established when the country became a republic in 1961; the position of Governor-General of the Union of South Africa was accordingly abolished. Like the presidents of the former Boer republics, the State President wears a sash with the republic's coat of arms. He is referred to as: "Your Excellency", "Mr. State President" or "The Honourable (name)". The current holder of this office is The Honourable Festus Mogae. Although the State President theoretically holds vast power, in practice he is a figurehead limited to performing mainly ceremonial duties. In addition to serving as commander-in-chief of the South African Defence Force, he also has the power to: #Dissolve the Senate or the House of Assembly, or both simultaneously; #Appoint Ministers and deputies to Ministers; #Confer honors; #Appoint and accredit, and receive and recognize, ambassadors, plenipotentiaries, diplomatic representatives and other diplomatic officers, consuls and consular officers; #Appoint the times for the holding of sessions of Parliament and prorogue Parliament; #Pardon or reprieve offenders, either unconditionally or subject to such conditions as he may deem fit, and to remit any fines, penalties, or forfeitures; #Enter into and ratify international conventions, treaties, and agreements; #Proclaim and terminate martial law; #Declare war and make peace; #Make such appointments as he may deem fit under powers conferred upon him by any law, and to exercise such powers and perform such functions as may be conferred or assigned to him by the Republic of South Africa Act or any other law The State President is elected by an electoral college consisting of the members of the Senate and the House of Assembly, at a meeting presided over by the Chief Justice of South Africa or a judge of appeal designated by him. The State President's term is seven years long, and he cannot be re-elected "unless it is expressly otherwise decided" by the electoral college (but the State President, by convention, never serves more than one term). The salary of the State President is 25,000 rand per annum. Former State Presidents receive a pension of 6,000 rand per annum, and when they die, their widows receive 2/3 that amount per annum (unless her marriage took place after the date on which he vacated office). No person may be elected or serve as State President unless he meets the same qualifications required for Senate membership. These qualifications are: *He must be 30 years of age or older. *He must be qualified to be registered as a voter for the election of members of the House of Assembly in one of the provinces. *He must have resided for five years within the limits of the Republic. *He must be a citizen of South Africa. Before assuming office, the State President (or Acting State President) must make the following oath before the Chief Justice of South Africa or a judge of the Supreme Court of South Africa: "In the presence of Almighty God and in the full realization of the high calling I assume as State President/Acting State President in the service of my people, I, ________, do swear to be faithful to the Republic of South Africa and do solemnly and sincerely promise at all times to promote that which will advance it, to oppose all that may harm it and to dedicate myself to the welfare of its inhabitants, to obey, observe, uphold and maintain the Constitution and all other Laws of the Republic, to discharge my duties with all my strengths and talents to the best of my knowledge and ability and true to the dictates of my conscience, to do justice unto all and to devote myself to the well-being of my people. May the Almighty by His grace guide and sustain me in keeping this oath with honour and dignity. So help me God." In the event that the office of the State President is vacant or the State President is otherwise unable to fulfill his duties, the President of the Senate serves as Acting State President. The State President is expected to be impartial and non-partisan, and for the most part, rarely involves himself in day-to-day politics. While in practice he has little to no power, he still commands great respect among South Africans and serves an important role as a symbol of national unity. List of State Presidents Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the head of government and is the de facto wielder of executive powers in the South African government, exercising many of the executive functions nominally vested in a head of state. According to constitutional convention, the Prime Minister and the Cabinet (which he or she heads) are accountable for their actions to Parliament, of which (by convention) they are members. The position of Prime Minister belongs to the Member of Parliament who can obtain the confidence of a majority in the House of Assembly, usually the current leader of the largest political party in that chamber , whose agreed leader is then appointed Prime Minister (if no party has a majority, two or more groups may form a coalition). The Prime Minister and Cabinet are formally appointed by the State President. The Prime Minister's chief duty is to "form a Government" — that is to say, to create a Cabinet or Ministry which will sustain the support of the House of Assembly — when commissioned by the State President. He or she generally coordinates the policies and activities of the Cabinet and the various Government departments, acting as the "face" of the government. The State President exercises much of his prerogative on the Prime Minister's advice. Most of the Prime Minister's powers derive from his or her position as the head of the Cabinet. The powers of the State President – to grant assent to legislation, to dissolve and prorogue Parliament, to call elections, and to make appointments – are exercised on the advice of the Prime Minister. The power of the Prime Minister is subject to a number of limitations. If the Prime Minister is removed as leader of his or her party, or if the government they lead loses a vote of no-confidence in the House of Assembly, they must resign the office or be dismissed by the State President. Members of Parliament may hold ministerial offices, and may fear removal for failing to support the Prime Minister. Party discipline, furthermore, is very strong; a Member of Parliament may be expelled from his or her party for failing to support the Government on important issues, and although this will not mean he or she must resign as an MP, it would make re-election difficult for most. Restraints imposed by the House of Assembly grow weaker when the Government's party enjoys a large majority in that House. In general, however, the Prime Minister and his or her colleagues may secure the House's support for almost any bill. Attaining the support of the Senate can be more difficult, since there the government will often lack an absolute majority. The current Prime Minister, Ian Khama, was appointed by State President Festus Mogae on April 14, 2004, after his party, the center-right Democratic Party, won a majority of seats in the House of Assembly in the 2004 general election. Mr. Khama formerly served as the Governor of Botswana, and is also the son of Seretse Khama, who served as State President from 1975 - 1980. Currently, Mr. Khama's public approval rating stands at 67%, according to an online poll by the SABC (South African Broadcasting Corporation). List of Prime Ministers Parliament The bicameral Parliament serves as the legislative branch of the South African government. It is comprised of two houses: the House of Assembly (the lower house) and the Senate (the upper house). According to the Constitution, the Parliament has "full power to make laws for the peace, order and good government of the Republic." General elections occur whenever Parliament is dissolved by the State President. The timing of the dissolution is normally chosen by the Prime Minister; however, a parliamentary term may not last for more than five years, unless a bill extending the life of Parliament passes both Houses and receives the assent of the State President. The Constitution of South Africa requires that the Parliament hold at least one session each year, "so that a period of twelve months shall not intervene between the last sitting of Parliament in one session and its first sitting in the next session." Once a bill passes both houses, it is sent to the State President for his assent, and he either signs the bill into law or returns it to the house in which it originated, and recommend amendments to the bill. The Parliament convenes in Cape Town, the legislative capital of the Republic of South Africa. Every Senator and member of the House of Assembly must take the following oath of office, before the State President or some person authorized by him, before taking his seat: "I, _________, do swear to be faithful to the Republic of South Africa and solemnly promise to perform my duties as a member of the Senate/House of Assembly to the best of my ability. So help me God." House of Assembly The House of Assembly is a democratically elected body, consisting of 421 members, who are known as "Members of Parliament," or MPs. Members are elected, through the first-past-the-post system, by electoral districts known as constituencies, and hold their seats until Parliament is dissolved (a maximum of five years between elections). Once elected, Members of Parliament normally continue to serve until the next dissolution of Parliament. If a Member, however, dies or ceases to be qualified, his or her seat falls vacant. It is also possible for the House of Assembly to expel a Member, but this power is exercised only in cases of serious misconduct or criminal activity. In each case, a vacancy may be filled by a by-election in the appropriate constituency, with the same electoral system as in general elections. The presence of at least thirty members of the House is necessary to constitute a meeting of the House for the exercise of its powers. The House of Assembly is presided over by a Speaker, chosen by the House from among its own members. The current Speaker is Phandu Skelemani, a member of the Democratic Party. All questions in the House of Assembly are determined by a majority of votes of members present other than the Speaker or the presiding member, who may, however, exercise a casting vote in the event of a tie. Bills appropriating revenue or moneys or imposing taxation may originate only in the House of Assembly. To qualify for membership in the House of Assembly, one must meet the following qualifications: *He must be qualified to be registered as a voter for the election of members of the House of Assembly in one of the provinces. *He must have resided for five years within the limits of the Republic. *He must be a citizen of South Africa. Senate Unlike the House of Assembly, which is directly elected, most of the Senate is indirectly elected by an electoral college consisting of members of each of the eleven Provincial Councils and members of the House of Assembly; the remaining Senators are appointed by the State President on the advice of the Prime Minister. The Senate consists of 110 members, and is presided over by the President of the Senate (currently M.J. Mahlangu, of the African National Congress), chosen by the Senate from among its own members. The Senate may introduce bills, except for those appropriating revenue or moneys or imposing taxation; furthermore, the Senate may not amend any bills so far as they impose taxation or appropriate revenue or moneys for the services of the government. To qualify for membership in the Senate, one must meet the following qualifications: *He must be 30 years of age or older. *He must be qualified to be registered as a voter for the election of members of the House of Assembly in one of the provinces. *He must have resided for five years within the limits of the Republic. *He must be a citizen of South Africa. Parliament seats by party Supreme Court The judicial system is headed by the Supreme Court, the decisions and interpretations of which are considered an important source of the law. The Supreme Court comprises an Appellate Division and eleven provincial divisions. Each provincial division encompasses a judge president, three local divisions presided over by judges, and magisterial divisions presided over by magistrates. The Appellate Division of the Supreme Court is the highest court in the country and is seated in Bloemfontein, the country's judicial capital. The Appellate Division is composed of the chief justice and the judges of appeal, whose number varies, as determined by the State President. Supreme Court members can be removed only on grounds of misbehavior or incapacity. The Appellate Division's decisions are binding on all lower courts, as are the decisions — within their areas of jurisdiction — of the provincial and the local divisions. Lower courts, which are presided over by civil service magistrates, have limited jurisdiction in civil and criminal cases. Provinces South Africa is divided into eleven provinces, which are listed as follows: Administrators Each province is headed by a chief executive, appointed by the State President, known as an administrator. All executive acts relating to provincial affairs are done in his name. An administrator serves a five year term, and his salary is fixed and provided by Parliament and cannot be reduced during his term in office. An administrator cannot be removed from office before his term expires, except by the State President for cause assigned which shall be communicated by message to the Senate and to the House of Assembly within one week after the removal, if Parliament is in session, or, if Parliament is not in session, within one week after the commencement of the next ensuing session. If the administrator is absent, ill, or otherwise unable to fulfill his duties, the State President may appoint a deputy-administrator to perform the duties of the administrator's office. A deputy-administrator may also be appointed while the appointment of an administrator for the province concerned is pending. Provincial councils The legislatures of the provinces are known as provincial councils. Each provincial council consists of the same number of members as are elected in that province for the House of Assembly. However, if the province's representatives in the House of Assembly are less than twenty-five in number, the province's provincial council consists of twenty-five members. Members are elected by persons qualified to vote for the election of members of the House of Assembly in the province, voting in the same electoral divisions delimited for the election of members of the House of Assembly. The tenure of provincial councillors is five years. Provincial councils may make ordinances in relation to matters coming within the following class of subjects, namely: #Direct taxation within the province in order to raise revenue for provincial purposes; #The borrowing of money on the sole credit of the province with the consent of the State President and in accordance with regulations framed by Parliament; #Education, other than higher education; #Agriculture to the extent and subject to the conditions defined by Parliament; #The establishment, maintenance, and management of hospitals and charitable institutions; #Municipal institutions, divisional councils, and other local institutions of a similar nature; #Local works and undertakings within the province, other than railways and harbors, and other than such works as extend beyond the borders of that province and subject to the power of Parliament to declare any work a national work and to provide for its construction by arrangement with the provincial council or otherwise; #Roads, outspans, ponts, and bridges, other than bridges connecting two provinces; #Markets and pounds; #Fish and game preservation, subject to the provisions of section fourteen of the Sea Fisheries Act, 1940; #The imposition of punishment by fine or imprisonment for enforcing any law or any ordinance of the province; #Generally all matters which, in the opinion of the State President, are of a merely local or private nature in the province; #All other subjects in respect of which Parliament may by law delegate the power of making ordinances to the provincial council Political parties Parties represented in Parliament *African Christian Democratic Party *African National Congress *Azanian People's Organisation *Communist Party of South Africa (Marxist-Leninist) *Conservative Party *Democratic Party *Democratic Socialist Movement *Economic Freedom Movement *Green Party *Independent Democrats *Liberal Party *Minority Front *National Party *New Labour Party *Pan Africanist Congress *Progressive Federal Party *Shaka Party *Socialist Party of Azania *South African Communist Party *United Christian Democratic Party *United Democratic Movement *United Party *Workers International Vanguard League Parties unrepresented in Parliament note: Many of these parties are represented at the provincial or local level, while others have a much smaller membership. In many provinces, certain parties do not differ substantially in ideology, but are divided merely by personal/factional differences. *Abolition of Income Tax and Usury Party *Africa Muslim Party *Alliance for Democracy and Prosperity *Alliance of Congress Parties *Alliance of Free Democrats *Al Jama-Ah Muslim Party *Boerestaat Party *Boere-Vryheidsbeweging *Black People's Convention *Cape People's Congress *Christian Democratic Party *Christian Front *Christian Party *Congress of Democrats *Democratic Progressive Party *Dikwankwetla Party *Employment Movement of South Africa *eThekwini ECOPEACE *Federal Alliance *Federation of Democrats *Forum for Democracy and Development *Freedom Front Plus *God's People's Party *Heritage Party *Herstigte Nasionale Party *Independent African Movement *International Socialist Organisation *Izwi Lethu Party *Keep It Straight And Simple Party *Marx, Engels, Lenin, Stalin Movement *Moderate Independent Party *Monitor Action Group *Movement for Genuine Democratic Change *Nasionale Aksie *National Alliance for Good Governance *National Democratic Alliance *National Democratic Convention *National Democratic Focus *National Independent Party *National Peoples Party *National Progressive Party *National Unity Democratic Organisation *National Unity Party *New Democratic Front *Orde Boerevolk *The Organisation Party *Patriotic Front *Peace and Justice Congress *People's Progressive Movement *People's Transformation Party *People's United Democratic Movement *Popular Front for Democracy *Pro-Death Penalty Party *Rally for Democracy and Progress *Republican Party *Royal Loyal Progress *Social Democratic Party *South African Business Party *United African National Council *United Democratic Front *United Front *United Liberal Party *United National Independence Party *United Party for National Development *United People's Party *Universal Party *Workers Organization for Socialist Action *Ximoko Party Economy South Africa has a prosperous Western-style mixed economy with an abundant supply of resources, well-developed financial, legal, communications, energy, and transport sectors, a stock exchange (the JSE Securities Exchange), that ranks among the top ten in the world, a modern, well-developed infrastructure supporting an efficient distribution of goods, and high productivity. South Africa's transportation infrastructure is among the best in Africa, supporting both domestic and regional needs. The Jan Smuts International Airport serves as a hub for flights to other southern African and international countries. South Africa also has several major ports that make it a central point for most trade in the southern African region. South Africa has rich mineral resources. It is the world's largest producer and exporter of gold, platinum, and diamonds, and also exports significant amounts of coal, copper, and chrome. Other major exports include lead, zinc, tin, silver, uranium, and tungsten. The value-added processing of minerals to produce ferroalloys, stainless steels, and similar products is a major industry and an important growth area. The country's diverse manufacturing industry is a world leader in several specialized sectors, including railway rolling stock, synthetic fuels, and mining equipment and machinery. Agriculture, based on a 2005 estimate by The World Factbook, accounts for only 3.4% of the gross domestic product. Major crops include citrus and deciduous fruits, corn, wheat, dairy products, sugarcane, tobacco, wine and wool. South Africa has many developed irrigation schemes and is a net exporter of food. Since the early-1990s, South Africa has moved to reduce the government's role in the economy and to promote private sector investment and competition. It has significantly reduced tariffs and export subsidies, loosened exchange controls, cut the secondary tax on corporate dividends, improved enforcement of intellectual property laws, cut unnecessary government spending, and relaxed restrictive labor laws. South Africa is the continent's largest energy producer and consumer. The government has also privatized many state-owned industries, including Eksom (Electricity Supply Commission), Iscor (South African Iron and Steel Corporation), Foskor (Phosphate Development Corporation), SASOL (South African Coal, Oil, and Gas Corporation), and Soekor (Southern Oil Exploration Corporation), as well as state-operated transport, postal, and telecommunications services. Many of these policies face strong opposition from organized labor. Unlike most countries, South Africa has maintained a gold standard, therefore, it has experienced a slight deflationary trend, as opposed to the inflation experienced by most countries. In spite of the continually shrinking disparity between rich and poor, South Africa still has a higher rate of income inequality than most other First World countries. The rift between whites and blacks in particular is considerable. Whereas under 5% of whites live below the poverty line, more than 20% of blacks live below the poverty line (although this percentage continues to decrease). This disparity is also reflected in employment, with the white unemployment rate standing at 2.5-4% and the black unemployment rate at nearly 10%. There is ongoing debate on what role, if any, the government should take to address these inequities. The rand, one of the world's most actively-traded market currencies, is also among the strongest and most stable. As of 2007, 1 rand is equal to almost 2 U.S. dollars. For the past few years, the South African treasury has run large surpluses, due to the government's tight spending and strong fiscal conservatism. Society People South Africa prides itself on being one of the most diverse nations in the world: ethnically, linguistically, and socially, it is home to many peoples of all backgrounds, radically different yet united culturally by their strong love for their homeland. Black South Africans are by far the largest ethnic group, with the largest groups being Zulus, Shonas, and Xhosas, though there are many other groups in addition, such as Ndebeles, Tswanas, Sothos, Swazis, Ovambos, and Hereros, to name just a few. The second largest ethnic group are white South Africans, the majority of them of British descent, followed closely by Afrikaners. There is also a sizeable population of Portuguese (mostly from Angola and Mozambique), Germans (mainly in South-West Africa), Belgians (from the former Belgian Congo), and others. About 9% of South Africans are colored, or mixed race. Most coloreds speak Afrikaans as a first language. Finally, Asians make up most of the remainder of the population; the vast majority of them originating from the Indian subcontinent, though there are small but notable populations of Chinese and other Asians. The majority of South Africans follow Christianity, though it should be noted that many black South Africans follow syncretic religious beliefs incorporating Christianity with traditional religion. Jewish South Africans, numbering over 2.6 million, make up approximately 4.24% of the population. This high figure is mainly due to a massive influx of Jewish refugees before, during, and after World War II. Unlike the Roosevelt Administration in the U.S., which turned away Jews in droves, Prime Minister Jan Smuts's government readily welcomed Jewish and other refugees fleeing Nazist oppression with open arms; in fact, many of these same refugees showed their gratitude by enlisting in the South African Army and helping to do their part to fight fascism. Other religious minorities include Hindus, Muslims, Sikhs (the majority of Asian South Africans subscribe to one or the other of these three faiths), and followers of indigenous religions. 1 in 10 South Africans are agnostic. Dozens of languages are spoken in South Africa, though virtually all South Africans are bilingual; most can speak English in addition to their native tongue. In fact, at least half of South Africans are trilingual to an extent. While racism has had a long and ugly history in South Africa (and still rears its head from time to time), the majority of South Africans view racism as a relic of the past and embrace a future of diversity. Intermarriage between South Africans of different races and religions is quite common, though this is decried as "immoral" in conservative rural areas (whereas the urban population tends to be far more liberal). Education With a literacy rate of over 97%, South Africa's population is among the most literate in the world. Education is free and compulsory through the age of sixteen. In South Africa, one can find the concept of public and private school which vary according to character, size, quality of education, and financial advantages. With both public and private intuitions, the education in South Africa is very promising. Most of the schools are supported by the state, but private schooling is also widely common. 2.8% of the total school population is private. Generally, public secondary and primary schools are administered and funded by provincial and local governments, while public universities are handled by the national government. South Africa has a vibrant higher education sector, with more than a million students enrolled in the country’s universities and universities of technology. For university entrance, a matric "endorsement" is required, although some universities do set their own additional academic requirements. Stellenbosch University, University of Cape Town, University of the Witwatersrand, Rhodes University, and the University of Pretoria are just a few of the country's major universities. In spite of the many laudable accomplishments and generally high quality of the education system, several hindrances exist, including overcrowding schools, a rising drop-out rate, and shortage of qualified teachers in rural areas. Though most South Africans are literate, small but decreasing pockets of illiteracy persist in remote rural areas (notably northern South-West Africa and some areas of Malawi and Zambia). Healthcare Healthcare in South Africa is generally adequate to excellent, but varies widely by area, ranging in quality from world-class (such as the hospitals and clinics found in major cities) to rudimentary (such as most rural clinics). Since 1965, South Africa has provided universal healthcare for its citizens through the National Healthcare System (NHS), modelled after the one in the United Kingdom. However, health coverage is somewhat sparse in rural areas, so many South Africans living in these areas consult practitioners of traditional medicine, i.e. "witch doctors." Due to the growing costs, inefficiency, bureaucratization, and long waiting lists involved with the NHS, many South Africans are increasingly turning to private clinics for their health care needs. The current governing party, the Democratic Party, has introduced legislation that, if passed, would allow citizens to opt out of the NHS if they so choose. Some even call for the outright abolition of the NHS, such as the Economic Freedom Movement's leader, Austrian School economist Josh Latimer, but more than 85% of South Africans oppose this idea; most favor either increased funding for NHS, making it optional, or both. The quality of sanitation in most areas - even most rural areas - is excellent. Over 97% of South Africans have safe access to drinking water. Vaccination against illnesses such as measles, rubella, mumps, diphtheria, etc. is free and compulsory for children; as such, incidences of these diseases are extremely rare. However, due to irresponsible sex and othern factors, some diseases preventable by vaccination - like hepatitis B - are fairly common, particularly in poorer areas. Some provincial and local governments offer free anti-retroviral treatment for those at high risk of contracting HIV. HIV does, however, remain much less prevalent than in other African countries, largely due to comprehensive education programs that alert people to the risks and how to minimize them. Crime The crime rate in most of South Africa is low to moderate, and tends to be highest in large urban areas, though on a lower scale than in many other large cities in the world. Declining poverty and rising living standards, combined with a highly-disciplined and efficient police force, contribute to South Africa's generally low - and steadily declining - crime rate. Most crimes, especially in the cities, are of a petty variety, such as pickpocketing and assault. In poorer neighborhoods, property crimes are fairly common. South Africa's murder rate is among the lowest seen in a First World country. Domestic violence is rampant in some rural areas, although the police have only had mixed results in dealing with this problem, due to their sparse presence in these areas. Rarely, carjackings occur near the South African-Mozambican border, and reports of occasional banditry near the borders with Angola and the Democratic Republic of the Congo-Zaire persist, though the government is working vigorously to stamp this out, as much of those areas are frequented by tourists (tourism is one of the country's biggest industries). See also: Justice and law in South Africa South African Police Demographics Age structure 0-14 years = 34.6% 15-64 years = 61.13% 65 years and over = 4.27% Sex ratio At birth = 1.02 male(s)/female Under 15 years = 1.012 male(s)/female 15-64 years = 0.951 male(s)/female 65 years and over = 0.628 male(s)/female Total population = 0.947 male(s)/female Infant mortality rate Total = 4.92 deaths/1,000 live births Male = 5.38 deaths/1,000 live births Female = 4.42 deaths/1,000 live births Life expectancy at birth Total population = 77.87 years Male = 74.6 years Female = 81.36 years Total fertility rate 2.72 children born/woman HIV/AIDS - adult prevalence rate 1.9% Nationality Noun: South African(s) Adjective: South African Ethnic groups Black African = 68.04% White = 15.7% Mixed race = 9% Asian = 7.26% Religions Roman Catholic = 6.9% Pentecostal/Charismatic = 6.67% Methodist = 5.53% Dutch Reformed = 5.45% Anglican = 3% Lutheran = 1.2% Other Christian = 27.8% Syncretic (part Christian, part indigenous beliefs) = 15% Indigenous beliefs = 7.36% Jewish = 4.24% Muslim = 3.38% Hindu = 0.9% Other = 0.63% Not specified = 1.64% None = 10.3% Literacy rate Definition: Age 15 and over can read and write Total population: 97.7% Male: 97.8% Female: 97.6% Culture It may be argued that there is no "single" culture in South Africa because of its ethnic diversity. Today, the diversity in foods from many cultures is enjoyed by all and especially marketed to tourists who wish to sample the large variety of South African cuisine. In addition to food, music and dance feature prominently. South African cuisine is heavily meat-based and has spawned the distinctively South African social gathering known as a braai, or barbecue. South Africa has also developed into a major wine producer, with some of the best vineyards lying in valleys around Stellenbosch, Franschoek, Paarl, and Barrydale. There is great diversity in music from South Africa. Of note is Brenda Fassie, who launched to fame with her song "Weekend Special", which was sung in English. More famous traditional musicians include Ladysmith Black Mambazo, while the Soweto String Quartet performs classic music with an African flavour. White and Colored South African singers are historically influenced by European musical styles including such western metal bands such as Seether. South Africa has produced world-famous jazz musicians, notably Hugh Masekela, Jonas Gwangwa, Abdullah Ibrahim, Miriam Makeba, Jonathan Butler, Chris McGregor, and Sathima Bea Benjamin. Afrikaans music covers multiple genres, such as the contemporary Steve Hofmeyr and the punk rock band Fokofpolisiekar. Crossover artists such as Johnny Clegg and his bands Juluka and Savuka have enjoyed various success underground, publicly, and abroad. South Africa has also had a large influence in the Scouting movement, with many Scouting traditions and ceremonies coming from the experiences of Robert Baden-Powell (the founder of Scouting) during his time in South Africa as a military officer in the 1890s. The South African Scout Association was one of the first youth organizations to open its doors to youth and adults of all races in South Africa. Public holidays Category:Nations Category:South Africa